The present invention relates to a closed circuit TV system (hereinafter referred to as a "CCTV system") in which the central facility is connected to a number of terminals through cables for transmitting video signals to the terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a billing data display system therefor in which a bill for the use of equipment and/or for the reception of pay television programs at the terminals is displayed on the television sets of the terminals.
In general, a CCTV system is utilized by hotels or the like. When pay television programs are received by the terminals installed in rooms of the hotel, the computer in the central facility stores the charges for the reception of the pay television programs according to the periods and lengths of time of reception. When each of the hotel guests checks out of the hotel, the charge for the reception of pay television programs together with the accommodation charges is printed out at the front desk.
In this case, the hotel guest knows his accommodation charges before checking out of the hotel, but he cannot find out the charge for the reception of pay television programs, the charges for the utilization of the refrigerator in the room, for eating and drinking in the hotel restaurant, or for the use of games provided in the room, or any other charges which may be made before he checks out of the hotel.